La popularidad del rey
by Tsukkei
Summary: Kageyama ultimamente se ha vuelto más popular y eso le ha quitado tiempo para estar con Tsukishima, así que el rubio ideó un plan para resolver la situación... - Drabble dedicado a la asombrosa Berry


Tsukishima estaba un poco harto.

Un poco harto de ver a todas las chicas que antes lo perseguían siendo ahora los perritos falderos de Kageyama.

No sólo era el hecho de que la reciente popularidad del Rey lo irritaba, sino que también le quitaba tiempo para estar con él.

Tal vez eso no le hubiera importado cuando estaba en primer año y tenía un "odio" mutuo con Tobio, pero ahora, en su segundo año de preparatoria, sí que le daba importancia al poco tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Eran novios después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que las parejas hacían? ¿pasar el rato juntos y mimarse?

Pues aunque eso que era normal en otros, era casi extraño en la relación que llevaban los dos chicos.

Podían culpar a que estaban en semana de exámenes… o a la popularidad de Kageyama.

Sí, Kei lo aceptaba, no le gustaba para nada que esas chicas excesivamente maquilladas pegaron sus flácidos pechos contra los brazos de su novio.

Oh no, no le gustaba nada.

Con sus típicos auriculares blancos descansando alrededor de su cuello, Tsukishima avanzó por los pasillos de la institución escolar. Tenía un plan para dejarle en claro a todas esas brujas que él -y nadie más que él- podía tocar a Tobio.

Salió por la puerta que daba directo al club de vóley, buscó con la mirada a Kageyama y lo vio allí, tratando de decidirse si yogur o leche mientras todas las chicas se amontonaban a su alrededor.

Con paso decidido fue hasta el pelinegro y empujando a algunas jóvenes que lo miraron con mala cara, se acercó exitosamente hasta quedar al lado de Tobio.

—Kei, ¿qué-

El rubio lo tomó de los dobladillos de la chaqueta negra y acercó sus labios a los contrarios, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado.

Nada más el pelinegro darse cuenta de la situación, agarró a Kei de las caderas acercándolo más hacia sí.

Con satisfacción Tsukki escuchó los gritos ahogados de las seguidoras de su novio y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Kageyama, profundizando el beso.

Ante la falta de aire, se separaron agitados.

—¿Por qué fue eso?—preguntó el pelinegro algo confundido pero feliz, había extrañado los besos matutinos que se daban. Y todo por culpa de las chicas que lo perseguían a toda hora.

—Por nada—contestó un poco sonrojado, avergonzado de decir que estaba muriéndose de celos.

Salieron de su burbuja cursi cuando una chica preguntó entrecortadamente si estaban saliendo.

Ambos se miraron y Kei sonrió un poco hacia el pelinegro.

—Sí, así que les pediría que dejaran de acosar a mi novio—remarcó la palabra "novio" y las miró fríamente.

Sólo entonces, Tobio entendió a qué había venido ese beso frente a todas esas muchachitas.

Sería torpe, pero cuando se trataba de Kei entendía todo inmediatamente.

—Entonces, ¿té o café?—preguntó Kageyama desde la cocina.

—Agua—respondió Tsukki un poco nervioso, desde hace dos semanas que no estaba en la casa del pelinegro y, luego de ese episodio hoy a la mañana, Kei podía entender por qué ambos estaban allí.

Y no, Tsukki no se estaba inventado película. Los padres de Kageyama no estaban y éste había rechazado cualquier plan que le había propuesto Hinata.

Eso debía significar algo, ¿no?

—Toma—escuchó la voz del pelinegro y levantó la vista de sus manos, mirando el vaso transparente que había colocado en la mesita frente a él.

—Gracias—respondió y tomó un trago.

Tobio se sentó en el sillón frente al suyo -que era el más grande- y la habitación se sumió en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Kei dejó el vaso devuelta sobre la mesita y cuando estuvo a punto de sacar algún tema de conversación, vio a Kageyama levantarse de donde estaba y acercarse lentamente a él. Sorprendido vio como el pelinegro se sentaba en sus piernas y rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello.

—Te extrañé, Kei—murmuró mientras repartía besos por la cara y cuello del rubio.

—Yo igual—susurró mucho más tranquilo por las caricias de su novio.

Kageyama rozó sus labios con los de Kei y sin poder contenerse inició un beso fogoso. Se deslizaron por el sillón hasta quedar acostados, con Kageyama sobre Kei.

Con la respiración agitada y un poco sonrojado, Kei pronunció en un tono dulce:

—Te amo.

Kageyama sonrió, con la felicidad pululando en su rostro—. Yo igual.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto lo escrbí como regalo de San Valentín para Berry, y aunque tal vez no haya quedado muy bien, ¡Feliz día Berry y espero te guste -aunque ya lo hayas leído jajaj-! ❤**

 **En fin, pásense por el perfil de esta chica (que aparece como** **Tsuki-Berry) y lean sus maravillosas historias  
**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


End file.
